Your Mother was Diva, and She was Beautiful
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Nathan gets asked a question from the twins, and he had but one reply. Nathan's POV. Set nine years after episode fifty.


**A/n: This is just something I think the twins would ask Nathan if Kai let Nathan see the girls. I don't own Blood +.**

* * *

It was spring, sunny, warm, everything was blooming with beauty. Especially my two favorite girls in the world, the children of my queen. My, my, my...They had grown so much, nine years old. Time flies by fast, when your not paying attention. Ah, me. The girls weren't the only people to grow, their,'Daddy' Kai had grown also. Not so angry any more, I remember when I first tried to visit the precious little things, he pulled a gun and pointed it to my forehead. Now he just points to which room the girls are in, when I stop by his...Quaint little place.

I knew it would come eventually, the girls were curious little things. Just like mommy. I just didn't expect it so soon, after-all the subject of their birth mother hadn't come up very often. I knew Kai wouldn't like it much if I told the, **_everything. _**But still, when those two girls asked questions, they wanted answers. Heh,heh, I still remember Hagi being very uncomfortable when they asked him if he planned to marry Saya when she awoke. And there was also the famous,'Where do babies come from?'fiasco. It was all so amusing! The red on Kai's face when Hana and Chiharu sprung the question on him, it was hilarious! But still...I remember the day the girls asked me of their mother.

I had just volenteered to take them to the park, just for a couple hours. Kai always warned me if they weren't back on time, then I would pay for it. Kai was such a good father to them. I was surprised he had never discussed, Diva, with the twins. The poor dears didn't even know her name. As I was saying, we were romping around the park, swinging on swings, climbing trees, spying on that boy that they thought was the most adorable. All in a very pleasurable afternoon. It was when we were walking threw the amazing garden in the far corner of the park, that they asked about their mommy.

The elder of the two, Chiharu, asked the question. I found it ironic because she had inherited Diva's eye color. So, moving on, while her younger sister Hana and I smelt the flowers and put them in each other's hair. Haru (Her cute little nickname) sat quietly on the bench. It didn't take long for me to noticed it, I looked over my shoulder at the young girl and beckoned her over with my hand and my dazzling smile.

"Come on, Haru! We won't bite!"I called to her. She smiled but remained on the stone bench, extremely out of character for her. She was the out going twin, the Diva. While Hana was the Saya. I guess they were switching roles that day. When Haru didn't come over, I frowned and looked at Han (Her nickname was also very adorable)."How about we make Haru feel better?"

"Okay, but Uncle Nathan?"I looked down at her and smiled again,

"Yes?"She held her arms out to me.

"Piggy-back?"I laughed and crouched down for her. I carried her to the bench and sat her down beside Chiharu, I sat on my knees in front of the silent twin. I pretended to look hurt.

"Haru?What's wrong? Did I do something?"I asked in my sad pouting voice. Her eyes lit up in alarm and she hugged me tight.

"No! You didn't do anything, wrong. It's just..."She turned her head and trailed off. I held her close and gave her the,'Please-tell-me-come-on-I'm-uncle Nathan-you-can-tell-me-anything' look. She sighed."Who was our real mom? What was she like? We don't know anything about her! And dad won't tell us..."

"Yeah! He always says,'Mao is your mom now, she loves you with all her heart. And that's what matters.' Who was our real mommy?"Hana chirped in clutching one of my arms. As I said before, I was shocked that they had no idea whom their mother was or even her name! Shame on Kai for not telling them this! I remember thinking.

I stared at them for a long time, both girls resembled Diva to me. They looked so sad and desperate to know the truth of their original mother, I couldn't help but remember, Diva. She had the same look in her eyes before the curtain went up for her last show. She had secretly confined in me that, she had second thoughts for the whole thing. Yet I did nothing but smile and say,'The babies and I will be watching!'. Oh my, my Diva...If I could turn back time I would tell you not to go on. But I didn't want to do what I did with Diva, so I was going to tell the girls only two things and two vital things they needed to know about their mommy and her painful past.

Bringing both girls into my arms and sitting down on the bench, I turned my head to the setting sun, smiled, and closed my eyes. I cuddled them close and said,

"Your mother, was Diva. And she was beautiful."

**A/n: I dunno...Review...Comment...Favorite...Don't flame.**


End file.
